The Smell of Fresh Paint
by Sakura Kimino
Summary: Sasusaku Month 2014 01. Sakura was walking around her new school when paint came falling from the sky.


**Title:** The Smell of Fresh Paint

**Summary:** Sakura was walking around her new school when paint came falling from the sky until she was completely pink all over.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** #1 The Smell of Fresh Paint

**Rating:** T

**A/N:**I apologize if the story isn't that good. It's my first fan fiction and I decided to do SakuSasu Month. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Sakura wasn't happy at all. Her parents got a new job and she had to move to Konoha with them away from all her friends. Now, she would have to enter a new school in the middle of the year.

She just took one step into Konoha High and was completely lost already. Walking around the halls for what seemed like hours, she tried to ask for the office. Being nervous as she is, she would speak too softly and have the person walk away like she was crazy.

"Umm… Could you tell me how to get to the office…?" Sakura finally manage to speak in a louder voice.

"You new here?" the boy looked at her, noticing that he never saw her around before.

Sakura was surprised that this stranger didn't think she was crazy. She look at him from head to toe and couldn't help but think he was gorgeous. He had black hair put in a hairstyle that look sexy on him and dreamy black eyes that she could stare at forever.

The boy showed her where the office was, despite the fact that she was gaping at him. He was used to it.

"See you around," he said and turned around and left.

'I didn't even get a chance to thank him...' Sakura thought as she made her way to the office.

Her first half of the day was okay. Sakura made friends with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. They were really nice to her and volunteered to show her around the school.

Unfortunately for her, they ran away to a huge crowd during lunch time.

"OMG! It's Sasuke!" all the girls screamed.

Sakura found need of investigating as she made her way away from the crowd.

"Hey you there!" Sakura heard a voice.

Checking if it was her, she turned around only to find the beautiful boy who she met earlier. She also looked around to find girls glaring at her intensely. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"I'm Sasuke. What's your name?" the boy asked, bringing Sakura back down to Earth.

"S...Sakura…" she managed to mumble, slightly terrified of the girls around her looking like they were ready to kill.

"Nice name. It suits you well," Sasuke said as her cheeks turned pink. No one ever told her that before. At least not a boy.

Then, as she stood there, came paint falling from above splashing her all over. She looked at the color of the paint. Pink. Now she was completely pink. Literally.

"Sorry over there! That was meant for teme!" a blond boy called from above.

"Hey dobe! Enough with your pranks! Now you got Sakura!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura and led her away from everything. He brought her to the nurses office.

"Umm… The nurse isn't here…" Sakura said as Sasuke turned to face her.

"I know. She off for the week. I brought you here so you could clean up," he told her.

Sakura cleaned up as much as she could and changed into her gym clothes.

While walking through the halls, the blond boy who spilled the paint all over her ran over and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Naruto. I really didn't mean to get paint all over you. By the way, is it just me or is your hair really pink?"

People who heard the conversation started to snicker.

"Ha. Pink hair. It's probably fake," a girl with red hair named Karin whispered loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura hated her first day of school already. She turned around to walk away while trying avoiding all the stares. She sat down on an abandoned staircase when someone called out to her.

"Oi, Sakura. What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked sitting next to her.

Sakura stared at him before answering him.

"I really don't know. I wonder if I belong here…" she replied.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her down the halls.

"Well, lets go to class first. What's your next class?" he asked.

"Umm… Kakashi sensei…" Sakura replied.

He stopped walking and Sakura nearly bumped into Sasuke from the sudden stop. He asked for her schedule and smirked when he saw it.

"What is it?" Sakura asked curiously.

"As I though. We have all the same classes," he said.

He stared at him with wide eyes.

"But… You weren't in my classes this morning…" Sakura said.

"I always ditch class. Consider yourself lucky that I'm going because of you."

Sakura smiled as they made their way to class again. Hand in hand.

It wasn't like they were dating or anything, but she sat next to him in every class. Probably

because he wouldn't let her move to sit anywhere else.

Plus, they would hang out whenever they had time. In other words, they were inseparable.

All girls would always get jealous of Sakura and try to make fun of her. Of course, Sasuke

would come in time to save her and leave girls crying.

It's been two months since they became inseparable friends and they were now in Sasuke's room talking.

"Hey Sasuke? Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked.

"You just did," he replied, earning him a slap.

"Fine woman," he said, earning him a glare as Sakura continued.

"What would you be doing if I wasn't here?" she asked.

"Who knows? It could be anything," he told her.

He looked in her eyes giving her a serious look.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he gave her a hug.

The next thing you know, Sasuke would ask Sakura to be his girlfriend where Sakura couldn't stop crying.

Next would be their first date to the movies since it was rumored that a first date to the amusement park is the number one reason for breakups. Just kidding. It just happened a movie they wanted to watch happened to just come out.

Soon after would be their first time together making love. Both inexperienced as they were both nervous. Still, they felt comfortable and trusted each other with many more times to come.

Then would be their graduation where they would move in together despite going to different schools. Sakura, who's become a beautiful women over the years would ignore all the boys who wanted to get in her pants. Sasuke, still the idol of the school would scare away the girls

who charge at him.

Sasuke would then one day propose to Sakura and they would get married in a church with only close friends and family.

In the near future, they would have their first children. They would be twins. One boy and one girl.

In the end, Sakura would think that getting covered in paint might not be such a bad thing after all. She might even be glad it happened.

* * *

**Review?**

**Until next time! (aka. tomorrow... I hope...)**

**-Sakura Kimino**


End file.
